Brothel
Overview The '''Brothel '''typically becomes available during harsh conditions such as snowy weather or crime waves. It consists, from left to right, a two-story bombed-out building with a basement, a bombed out area resembling a walkway with an upper and lower level, and the Brothel building itself. Two grated doors are on the map; one in the basement of the bombed out abandoned building, the other is accessible from outside the Brothel building on an upper floor. Players opting for a stealthy infiltration will want to use this upper-floor entrance. Another exit from the level is located to the right of the map, through a back door on the ground floor. Pyotr the Trader Pyotr, a thug-trader, is located past the ground-level entrance in the lobby. He is one of two traders in the game (the other being Mateo) that sells broken weapons. Pyotr typically offers the Broken Pistol and Broken Shotgun; he also sells a large amounts of Tobacco and some Weapon Parts. Killing him is not considered an atrocity; because he's a thug. His trading inventory is located next to him inside a locked container. Hostile Thugs Beyond Pyotr, are 4 additional thugs inside the Brothel that will attack you if you go farther in the base or pull out a weapon. Most can be killed stealthily with back-stabs (assuming you entered stealthily via the 2nd floor), afterwards players can hide in nearby hiding spots if the commotion brings reinforcements. The thugs will drop Shotguns, Ammunition, and Military Vests. You can use the guns and ammunition you pick up to help kill the other thugs. You can keep Pyotr alive even if you killed all of the other thugs. If he was not alarmed by the other thugs, and you approach him from the front of the building, he will trade with you as if nothing has happened. With a strong character such as Roman, you can take cover at the entrance and kill the thugs using a Shotgun; however, this is not recommended. Prisoners Female sex slaves are being held captive behind a locked door in the basement, though they can be seen walking around when the player first enters the building. If you rescue them, some of your survivors will receive a morale boost. If you wish to save the prisoners you must kill all of the thugs, including Pyotr, otherwise they will likely be shot on sight. However, a bug may appear where if one does not rescue the prisoners during the same night as killing the last bandit, they cannot be rescued. Tips and Tricks: Stealth Approach Thanks to St.Nguyen for this comment: There is a way to save the prisoners without killing anyone. Everything you need is a Hatchet, a Saw Blade and a Lock Pick. # Use the Saw Blade to open grated door (marked 1 in the picture), break 2 doors (marked 2 and 3). # Wait at the 4th position until all thugs have left except Pyotr. # Make a sound with the Hatchet and Pyotr will go to check. # Run down to the basement and use the Lock Pick to open the locked door, all done. Notes In total, there are 4 hostile thugs, Pyotr the trader, and 2 female prisoners in the base. There are also 2 locked doors, 2 grated doors, and no rubble. The Brothel is a large map and may take multiple nights to clear all hostiles. The loot containers are spread across the map, in many different rooms. It is common to run out of time while investigating the Brothel building- due to the size of the map, the number of hostiles, and the various obstacles that need to be cleared with tools. Although most of the loot on this map is labeled as 'private property', you can loot them without a morale penalty. Bugs * This map appears to be bugged in the current version; upon entering the Brothel map, the majority of sound effects will be muted (including weapon discharges, footsteps, lock picking, and crow barring). While the sound effects are muted for the player, those particular actions still create sounds which enemy characters can hear. The bug will continue after leaving the Brothel--those same sounds will continue to be muted during play regardless of which zone is entered after leaving the Brothel. The only confirmed method of resuming sound effects playing appears to be closing out of the game (and Steam, at least if on Steam) and restarting. Simply exiting to the main menu and resuming does not fix the issue. Category:Locations